


Made Of Stone (Fanmix)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Made of iron, made of stone</i>
</p>
<p>A simple fanmix for Corvo from Dishonored. I made this a few months back in celebration of beating the game. 8tracks and download link available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Of Stone (Fanmix)

  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4I9Gh6D.jpg)

**1\. No One - Cold**

I'm all alone   
No one was sent to get me   
I'm all alone   
No one got left here

 

**2\. Breath Of Life - Florence + The Machine**

Whose side am I on?  
Whose side am I?  
Whose side am I on?  
Whose side am I?

 

**3\. Medicine - Daughter**

Pick it up, pick it all up.  
And start again.  
You've got a second chance,  
you could go home.  
Escape it all.  
It's just irrelevant.

It's just medicine.  
It's just medicine.

 

**4\. Wait and Bleed (Allergic Drumstep Mix) - Slipknot**

Get outta my head cause I don't need this  
Why I didn't I see this?  
Well I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away

 

**5\. I Am Shell I Am Bone - Gazelle Twin**

Made of iron made of stone  
I am shell and I am bone  
Teach the Mother's skull away  
I'll tell them now  
I'll tell you all.

We have no tongue  
We have no choice  
Now I don't care  
What He said was 'light', no.

 

**6\. Lost - Within Temptation**   
_(Corvo, Emily)_

My hope is on fire  
My dreams are for sale  
I dance on a wire  
I don't want to fail her

I walk against the stream  
Far from what I believe in  
I run towards towards the end  
Trying not to give in

 

**7\. Scorch The Ground - Seabound**

I am the crack of your voice  
(Static in the sound)  
I am the bias in your choice  
(Your lack of common ground)  
I am the shadow in the noise  
(Love never found)  
I scorch the ground  
I scorch the ground you walk on

 

**8\. I Know You Care - Ellie Goulding**   
_(Emily, Corvo)_

Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breathe  
You were like home to me  
I don't recognize this street  
Please don't close your eyes  
Don't know where to look without them  
Outside the cars speed by

I've never heard them until now  
I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You were just saving yourself when you hide it  
Yeah I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin  
And I know you care

 

[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/aragorn-lj/made-of-stone-corvo-attano-mix) | [download](http://www.2shared.com/file/liW79hQ-/Made_Of_Stone.html)  



End file.
